sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Joanne Rhodes
Physical *Height: 5’4’’ *Weight: 110 lbs *Hair: Auburn *Hair Style: long, often in a bun. Will be down or in a loose pony tail out of uniform. *Eyes: Steel/Hazel blue *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: Grapevine Elementary School *Secondary: Colleyville Heritage High School *Post Secondary Education: Medical Training program in the Army, as well as EMT training. *Military Education: Brooke Army Medical Center Family *Father: Daniel Brian Rhodes *Mother: Sarah Marie Rhodes *Brothers: **Michael Stephen Rhodes **First Sergeant Major Blake Niel Rhodes, Army National Guard Career History *Brooke Army Medical Center Promotion History * - Private: 12/05/2010 * - Private First Class: 02/23/2011 * - Corporal: 10/15/2012 * - Sergeant: 09/02/2014 * - Staff Sergeant: 12/05/2019 * - Sergeant First Class: 11/27/2023 Background Born in Texas, Joanne grew up having a pretty normal lifestyle. She was fairly reclusive and withdrawn from both her family and classmates. Naturally, she’s very shy and a major introvert, and looking past her quietness, she’s a smart cookie in a few ways. Very leery around men, she has an odd issue with confidence, yet she also seems to have a superiority complex issue. Luckily, the military helped straighten out this issue, but she still has an unusual underlying streak of confidence and attitude that tends to show more when focused on her job. Rather stoic, Joanne doesn’t really seem to know how to have fun sometimes, but she can be pretty calm and casual when she’s at least somewhat relaxed. She’s always thinking/worrying about something, whether it’s over her team mates or other matters. Joanne picked up an interest in the medical field early on when she was a little girl, for her mother was a top line nurse at one of the local hospitals. Her parents fully approved and supported her interests, and her mother helped her to excel later on in grade school so she could get into a good college that had a nursing/medical program. By the time she was thinking about the military or going to College, Joanne became a certified civilian Paramedic and EMT before she went off to the Army. Deciding against college, she began to train more actively for the Army, figuring it wouldn’t hurt. Unfortunately, she had a few tough times in the first year or two of joining the Army, but after that she grew mentally significantly, and the perseverance she’d learned in training and the demands of being an EMT helped prepare her for the military’s demands significantly. At first, she thought she wasn’t cut out for it because of how reclusive and shy she was, but eventually she got out of her shell a bit and managed to excel with the confidence she developed, part of which was achieved due to the need to protect herself. Skills & Qualifications *Medic (qualified Paramedic as well) *Psychology (secondary) Personality Joanne is a very determined, persistent and serious individual. She’s distant, well-rounded in her field, and secretly a bit stubborn. Sometimes, Jo is very quiet and shy, especially when she feels her confidence lacking or when she’s moody. Joanne is also very polite and courteous, though sometimes depending on her mood, she can be awkward to approach unless one knows her well, which many don’t. Joanne is sometimes grumpy like the transformer Ratchet, but she’s often considerably more easy going and cheerful despite being distant depending on the circumstances. Her cheerfulness can also act as a mask to hide the other side of her serious self. Joanne has a slightly rebellious side which many do not see except in more extreme situations. It takes a while for her to be drawn out of her shell, but when things get rough, she toughens up and seems like a different person at certain times. She isn’t much of a fighter, but she does know how to take care of herself. Joanne has a lot of pride being a woman and keeping up her appearance and reputation, but if she has to fight or take care of a severely injured soldier, she’ll do whatever it takes. Should Joanne find a someone more than just a friend regardless of the race, Joanne is very loyal and honest. She isn’t the clingy and heavily talkative type, but over time she will open up and one will learn quickly that she’s quite pleasant to be around. Regardless of her loneliness, her main passion is being a front line Army medic and EMT. Her patients will always come first no matter what her schedule, even if sleep must be sacrificed (though she is very aware that it can be very taxing and unsafe). Category:United States Army Personnel Category:Medical Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:Inactive Player Character